Everfree Spirits
by lunarsky7
Summary: A storm rolls in as Twilight heads home,until she bumps into a certain timelord. Having lost time, the storm makes their journey back home even harder that it should be. They take refuge in an old house. But this isn't any ordinary house...
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, right there that's perfect!" Rainbowdash excliamed. She was working with two other pegasi ponies named Derpy and Raindrop. "Hi Rainbow!" a voice from below said. Rainbowdash looked downwards to see where the voice was coming from. It was Twlight, her pff or pony friend forever as Applejack says. "Oh hi Twilight! Where are you headed for at this hour? I mean, there's a scheduled storm being made right now so I'd stay indoors if I were you," Rainbow Dash replied. "I was going to Zecora's to give her a book she wanted," Twilight said. "Oh, well then be careful when coming back home ok?" Rainbow Dash said. "I will. Bye Rainbow!" Twilight said as she made her way to the Everfree Forest.  
She looked up at the sky. It was a dark gray already. Twilight knew she would have to hurry if she wanted to get back home in time to get some rest. You'd be able to see the night sky if it weren't for the incoming storm blocking out the actual clear sky. Twlight entered the forest cautiously, fearing the worse for her. She followed the dirt path that led to Zecora's hut. Usually the path would have few Poison Joke plants on it, but this time there were even more plants than before. "Looks like they've grown as the weeks passed by since I last visited Zecora," Twilight said to herself. She carefully went around them, hoping she wouldn't touch any of the blue plants. When she reached safety away from the Poison Joke she let out a sigh of relief. She arrived at Zecora's door and knocked three times. The door swung open revealing a zebra on the other side of it. "Ah! Well look who we have here. Why it's Twilight Sparkle my dear," Zecora exclaimed. "Hi Zecora. I got those books you wanted," Twilight replied as she leviated two books into the air and put them in Zecora's saddle bag she wore.  
BOOM! Thunder rumbled as lightning sliced the dark gray sky. "Run you must, like a little filly. Don't ever look back, or the forest might make you a snack," Zecora warned as she shut her door. Twilight wondered what she meant, but there was no time for foaling around. Rain fell down hard as Twilight began to make her way out of the forest. She heard a twig snap, making her jump a bit. "Oh don't be silly Twilight. It might've been a little forest critter," Twilight reasured herself. She continued to walk until the sound of something scurrying in the bushes made her stop. She looked around trying to find out what it was. Twilight saw nothing. "Okay, don't be such a scaredy pony Twilight. There's nothing to be scared of," she said to herself. Twilight continued to walk forward until she heard something coming closer. Her heart beated faster as she began to feel frightened. "Who's there? I'm warning you, I have magic and I'm not afraid to use it!" her voice trembled as she spoke. Whatever was making noise still approached. This time faster, as if to run away from something. _Or maybe to get me! _Twilight thought to herself. The noise got louder and louder. "Don't go any farther! I'm warning you!" Twilight's voice shook as her horn glowed brightly. "Aaaahh!" Twilight screamed as she colided with something. No, somepony.

Twilight groaned as she felt pain shoot through her body. "Owowow. Ugh, next time I should watch where I'm going," somepony said with a funny accent. "Huh?" Twilight said as she lifted her head. "Doctor! What are you doing here bumping into me like that?" Twilight yelled as she saw his figure more clearly. The light from her horn caught the face of the colt. He replied,"I might as well ask you the same question Miss Sparkle." Twilight got up and replied,"I was giving some books to Zecora and I was trying to return to Ponyville to go home until you showed up." She let out a hoof to help him up. He grabbed hold of her hoof and was able to stand up again. "Thank you. As for your question, well that's a long story," he replied. BOOM! The sound of thunder made Twilight jump. She didn't realize who she was hugging until,"Um Twilight." She let go saying,"Oh sorry." "Well, looks like we better get going," the Doctor said. "I agree. We can use my horn as light since it's so dark out," Twilight replied as they made thier way out. Jagged bolts of lighting cut through the sky creating brilliant white flashes of light. Thunder followed after the flash of white light. Twilight began to worry as they had been walking for quite a while now. "Where are we?" Twilight had to yell because of how loud the storm was. Wind whipped thier mane and tail back and forth. "I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back. BOOM! More thunder rumbled after light lit up the sky for a few brief seconds. "Well we can't just stay out here in this storm forever! It looks like it's going to get worse!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lungs. "I agree! We need to find shelter and fast!" he replied, yelling. Twilight and the Doctor looked desperately until Twilight saw something.  
It was a house of somesort. "Look! There's a house over there!" Twilight excliamed. "Hurry!Head for the house!" the Doctor said. Both of them reached the house. Twilight knocked on the door and yelled,"Hello! Is anypony home? We could use a little help. We're lost and we could use somewhere to stay until the storm calms down!" Nopony answered. "Hello? Anypony there?" she yelled again before giving up. "No one's here," she said to the Doctor. "Well this storm is getting worse and we have two choices. Either we stay outside, or we go inside where there's actualy a roof over our heads," he replied giving Twilight two choices. "Well I want shelter too so.." she siad as she used her magic to turn the door knob,"there." They entered the house. It was dark and almost completely empty. The Doctor shut the door behind them creating an echo throughout the entire home. "I'm surprised this is still standing. I mean, look at how old this place seems," Twilight excliamed. The Doctor said,"I wonder what happened to the ponies that used to live here. Whoever it was must've had quite a lot of money." It was a huge place. Big, empty, and cold. Outside, the storm raged. Twilight looked through a window, using a hoof to move the curtains away. "Well, looks like we're stuck here for a while," she sighed. Her mane and tail was drenched, dripping wet from all that rain. Even her coat was darker in color because of all that water that fell on her. The same went for the Doctor. His mane and tail dripped with water, his coat darker in color too. Twilight smiled, giggling softly to herself as she looked at the Doctor. He caught sight of this, and asked her,"What?" "Oh nothing," she replied continuing to giggle. "I don't get it what's so funny?" he asked again. Finally Twilight replied,"I'm laughing at you silly. The way your coat looks like when you're wet makes it seem like you got muddy." He laughed with her, sitting next to her. Indeed he looked just like sand would when it got wet. Instead of light brown, he became a wet, sandy beach dark brown. "It's best if we get some rest. I can stay up and keep watch while you sleep if you want," he said to Twilight. "I don't mind. I'm just tired," Twilight yawned as she drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Miss Sparkle," he said to her quietly. They had found a couch to rest on. They layed on the couch together, keeping one another close.  
They didn't know they were being watched by somepony...


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor's pov:

I stayed up to make sure everything would be alright. My eyes couldn't help but drift to Twilight. A flash of lightning illuminated her, making her figure glow for a brief moment. She looked lovely while sleeping. I felt like somepony was...watching me. I turned my head to the left, but nothing was there. "Hahaha..hehehaha," I suddnely heard laughter. It sounded like two fillies. As I turned my head back to the right, I saw two fillies not too far in front of me. They were playing, clapping thier hooves together repeatedly. I froze as I just stared at them. An icy wind blew all around me.  
"Patty cake, patty cake bakers colt. Bake me a cake as fast as you can hahahahehe," they were playing patty cake. There was a white filly with a light purple mane and tail that curled at the tips. Her cutie mark was of a pink lollipop. A smaller filly was a creamy white with a dark blue mane and tail that was spiky. She had a cutie mark of an orange firework. Both of them had crystal blue eyes. _ How'd they get in here? I thought I locked the door. _ Who_ are they and how'd they find this place? _Questions began to pop up in my mind. The two fillies turned their heads to me and motioned for me to come closer. I pointed a hoof to me and whipered,"Me?". They nodded and kept motining for me to come closer, smiling as they did. I wasn't sure why I did, but I got up from the couch and began walking forward. _What in Equestria am I doing? Stop moving..stop! _I couldn't stop myself. I just kept walking forward. The two fillies got up and walked up the stairs. They smiled and laughed, running ahead before I could even catch up. As I finally reached the top of the stairs I looked around for the two fillies. I turned to the right and saw them hiding in a corner, shaking in fear. The smiles on their faces gone, but instead, was replaced with fear.  
I walked closer to them saying,"I'm not going to hurt you." They still cowered in the corner, the elder filly hugging the younger filly. I stopped and realised that they weren't looking at me in fear..it was what's behind me. I froze as the atmosphere had a negative feeling in it. I slowly turned my head around tp see what was behind me. Surely enough, something was behind me as it stared right back at me right at the end of the hall. It looked like a shadow but at the same time a pony. It moved closer..I wanted to move backwards, but I couldn't move at all. Now it moved at a faster pace. It was coming towards..me! _Come on, move! Do something! Why can't I move? _My hearts beated faster as it came closer, snarling, its red eyes locked on me. Finally the shadow creature pounced, using its forelegs to push me backwards. I hit the door that was behind me, knocking me out cold. Darkness surrounded me as my eyes shut slowly.

Twilight's pov:

"Aaahhhh!" A high pitched scream rang through the house, waking me up. My ears perked up as I lifted my head. I turned to where I thought the Doctor was at but..he wasn't there!  
I began to panic,"Doctor! Doctor where are u?" I quickly got up and looked around. My body shook a bit, scared and worried about what might've happened to him. I decided to look upstairs, hoping I'd find him there. The stairs creeked as I made my way up. It sure was creepy, especially now that I was all alone.  
"Doctor? Doctor are you here?" I listened for any sign of him..nothing. I reached the top of the stairs and was met with a hallway. I looked to the left, then to the right. I felt like my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. I ran over and knelt down to help him.  
"Doctor! Oh thank Celestia I found you! Come on, get up," I said. He mumbled something inaudible. "What?" I asked, but he didn't reply back. A worried expression crossed my face. _What happened to him? _My body froze..I felt like something was watching me. I turned around, slowly getting up as I continued to turn my head. I gasped at what I saw. There at the end of the hall was two pairs of red eyes. It looked like..no it can't be...shadow ponies are a myth aren't they? I remember reading about them in an old book. The figure got closer, slowly making its way towards me. _No! Don't look..into..its eyes. _I remember that the book said something about not to stare at a shadow pony, otherwise it can force you to keep still and to never say a word. With the first chance I got to gain control over my actions again, I quickly turned my head around and cover eyes with my hooves so I don't make eye contact with the shadow pony.  
I knelt down, only looking at the Doctor I yelled,"Doctor! Wake up! Hurry! DOCTOR!" He still didn't respond. I quickly turned my head around and saw the shadow pony not too far from us. My eyes were filled with fear, my heart beated faster and faster in my chest. I wanted to run, but I couldn't just leave the Doctor behind like that. I took a deep breath. I was going to do something absolutely crazy. I got up and charged at the shadow figure. It snarled and charged for me. I ran as fast as I could, my horn lighting up as I drew power. Before the two of us could meet..the shadow vanished. I halted, panting and sweating as my horn dimmed down. _What? It left? But why? _I wondered why it left like that. Was I hallucinating? No that can't be it...I was about to help the Doctor but..."He's gone?" ...

A white filly saw the whole thing from behind a table that was at the end of the hall near the colt. She saw who took the colt, for she was hiding from the same enemy that lurked close by.  
She said to herself, in an inaudible voice,"I have to help her, and fast." ...


End file.
